1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective hats which are foldable and can also serve as distress signals. The parent and grandparent applications of the present application disclose and claim various parafoil-borne distress signals. Protective hats which also can serve as distress signals are disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor sports are becoming increasingly popular, but at the same time there is also increasing awareness that exposure to the sun's rays without proper protection increases the risk of skin cancer. Many people spending time on the beach or other outdoor recreation sites wear large hats to protect the face and neck from the sun, but such hats are sometimes inconvenient to carry or store. Hats which can also serve as distress signals are becoming popular with hikers, boaters and others spending time in outdoor areas where they may become lost. Also, hats which reflect body heat from within help to prevent hypothermia in cold weather. Hats which can be compactly stored until needed are useful in such applications.